tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Darkside
'''Darkside' (ダークサイド Dākusaido) é um Pureblood Heartless introduzido em The King of Cartoons 2006, temporada equivalente ao primeiro jogo de Kingdom Hearts e tecnicamente o antagonista final do primeiro "arco". Ele é comumente apresentado como uma espécie de nêmesis de Sora, que precisa ser derrotado nos tutoriais dos jogos e também possivelmente a representação de suas trevas interna. A espécie de Darkside parece representar a ápice (Ou quase) de um Heartless com uma grande quantidade de trevas. Ele tem uma contraparte Nobody chamado Twilight Thorn, os dois apareceram no Dive to the Heart (Darkside para Sora e Twilight Thorn para Roxas), desempenhando o papel de primeiro Bosses nos jogos que aparecem. O nome dos dois são inspirados em Twilight Zone e Darkside, ambas são séries de ficção científica com horror e suspense. Em The King of Cartoons, os Darksides fazem parte do exército da Tower of Darkness, embora sempre aparecem em um número escasso. Aparência O Darkside é um heartless humanóide maciço, musculoso, e com pele negra. Suas pernas são bastante curtas e seus pés são muito finos e enroscam-se para cima. Seus braços são bem compridos e tem duas asas relativamente pequenas e torcidas nas costas. Há um grande buraco em forma de coração na área abdominal do Heartless, que penetra diretamente da frente para trás. Sua cabeça está coberta de dezenas de tentáculos negros e retorcidos que parecem representar cabelos. Apenas seus pequenos olhos amarelos brilhantes são visíveis. História Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aqua vagueia pelo Realm of Darkness até que um Darkside se elevar diante dela, com mais três aparecendo. Aqua invoca sua Keyblade, mas perde a esperança e decide deixar que a escuridão a consuma. Quando um dos Darksides se prepara para atacar, duas luzes cintilantes os destroem, revelando que são as Keyblades de Terra e Ventus. Aqua então olha enquanto as Keyblades desaparecem de vista. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Dentro do Realm of Darkness, Aqua encontra e enfrenta grupos de Darksides. Ela finalmente encontra um exército de Darksides segurando esferas de escuridão e destrói o que sustenta o orbe. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Como Vinix e Sora progridindo através de seus Dive to the Heart, suas sombras, eventualmente, se transformam em um Darkside. Os heróis atacam o gigante, mas acabam sendo sugado pela escuridão. Depois que a Door to Darkness é aberta, um Darkside ataca a Destiny Islands e luta contra os heróis. Após a sua derrota, ele é sugado para uma nuvem escura que paira sobre as ilhas, enquanto Vinix e Sora são transportados para Traverse Town. Darkside aparece novamente e luta contra os heróis durante sua batalha com Ansem no End of the World. Sora também vislumbra um número de Darksides dentro da Door to Darkness antes que eles sejam destruídos por Mickey Mouse. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Um Darkside é enfrentado em Twilight Town durante uma missão que está sendo feita por Roxas e Xion. Depois que Roxas esgota sua energia, ele se encontra estranhamente enfraquecido e sua Keyblade é jogada para longe. A Keyblade reaparece nas mãos de Xion, que a usa para destruir o enorme Heartless em um único golpe. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Sora luta contra o Darkside no mundo de cartas de Destiny Islands, revivendo suas memórias da destruição da ilha enquanto procurava por Naminé. Quando Riku entra em sua própria versão de Destiny Islands, Zexion cria uma ilusão de Riku e o transforma em outro Darkside, na tentativa de convencer Riku de que ele pertence à escuridão. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Darkside aparece nos sonhos de Roxas com as memórias de Sora. The King of Cartoons Neo Wave a XVII Diversos tipos de Heartless, Nobodies e Mechaniloids são usados no exército da Tower of Darkness e tecnicamente fazem parte do primeiro andar do grupo de vilões. Vários Darksides se encontram na lista de Heartless que os vilões controlam. Músicas * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts * Dive into the Heart -Destati- - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix * Destiny's Force - Kingdom Hearts * Destiny's Force - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix * Struggle Away - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories * Struggle Away - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * Struggle Away - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix Trívias * Embora nunca confirmado oficialmente, os Heartless Shadow, Neoshadow, Invisible e Darkside parecem fazer parte de uma mesma linha de Heartless, apenas se diferenciando pela quantidade de trevas que cada um nasceu. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Heartless Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Kingdom Hearts